


A Different Kind of Payment

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is an ass, Charlie rocks like always, F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Landlord!Castiel, M/M, Smut, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to pay rent but is low on cash. Maybe his landlord can help him figure something out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Payment

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting on my desk for awhile and I finally decided to get it posted. I know it's not that great but maybe you could give it a shot anyway. I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean groaned as he looked over the late rent notice. How was he going to pay when he didn't have the money? Sighing, he grabbed the paper and left. His landlord lived two floors above him in one of the apartments. He knocked softly, half of him hoping he was there so he could get this conversation over with and the other half hoping he wasn't so he didn't have to talk to him. 

The door opened a minute later and Dean found himself frozen in place, staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Yes? Can I help you?" 

Dean blinked a few times before his brain caught up and he tried to act normal. "Um, yeah. Sorry. I just got this notice and I thought I should come talk to you about it." He handed the paper over and let the man look it over. 

"Oh yes, you're in 2C right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Alright well, come in and we can talk it over." He stepped back to allow Dean in before closing the door behind them. "I'll just be a second." 

"No problem," Dean said as looked around the room. The guy had a nice place that's for sure. It looked about the same size as his, maybe a little smaller. But the place was kept in good condition. Dean was sure he could look all over and not find a speck of dust. 

"Sorry about that," the man said as he came back into the room. "I was on the phone when you knocked." 

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" 

"No no, it's fine honestly. You actually saved me from a very boring conversation." 

"Well then I'm glad to help," Dean said happily. "You know, I don't think I ever caught your name before." 

"Really? Well then I should fix that. My name is Castiel." He extended his arm and shook Dean's hand. 

“I'm Dean. Castiel huh? That's different." 

Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it was before, the sight of which sent a tingle down Dean's spine. "Yes it is. My mother thought it would be a good idea to name her children after the Angels of Heaven. I hate it to be honest. At some point I'm going to change it." 

"You shouldn't," Dean said quickly, mentally kicking himself. "I mean...it's a nice name. Not something you usually hear. I like that actually." 

"You do?" 

Dean shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I do. It fits you." 

Castiel huffed a laugh and gave Dean a mesmerizing smile. "Well then, maybe I won't change it." 

Dean smiled wider. "Good." 

"So you said you needed to talk to me about your rent?" 

Dean was sad to see the moment go but he knew he had to get this over with. "Yeah...um... See, I'm kind of in a bad spot right now. I've been working two jobs until recently and I just got fired from one of them this morning." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Castiel said with surprisingly genuine feeling. Dean wasn't used to that. 

"Thanks... Anyway, the job I have now isn't really paying enough to cover everything and I thought maybe I could work something out with you until I can get something else going." 

"What is it that you do?" 

"I work at my Uncle's garage, but with the economy going to crap he's been taking some hits in the money department." 

Castiel looked sadly at that before giving him a soft smile. "Well I'm sure we can come up with something. What did you have in mind?"

 

**********************************************************  
**********************************************************

 

Dean left and went back to his apartment feeling pretty confident. Cas had given him a good deal and he didn't have to leave. Today was a good day. 

The next morning he showered and grabbed his tools, heading outside to start working. 

The plan they created was that on Dean's off time from the garage he'd work around the apartment building. Since Cas hadn't been able to keep anyone on, the place had really started to fall apart. But Dean really didn't mind. He liked working with his hands and he got to see Cas more. 

It was a win-win. 

He started on the outside, fixing any cracks, cleaning up and mowing the grass, trimming the bushes. If it needed to be done Dean had it taken care of. The tenants loved it as well. Before he started he let them know he'd be working and that there may be some noise. They didn't care. He was fixing it up and that's all they cared about. Some of the tenants were friendly, others not so much, but they let him in. He'd fix up or take care of whatever they needed and they paid him back in small ways. 

Cas would call him a few times with things of his own as well. Dean found out very quickly that Cas wasn't good when it came to things like building. Even with directions he always seemed to set it up the wrong way. To Cas it was embarrassing...but Dean thought it was pretty cute. He also noticed that when Cas blushed it ran down his neck. Sometimes he wondered how far it actually went. 

As Dean worked on getting the last empty apartment fixed up he heard a knock. He smiled when he saw Cas standing there. 

"Hey Cas! How are you?" 

"Hello Dean, and I'm good." He looked around the apartment and nodded. "It looks great in here. You're really doing a good job on it." 

"Thanks," Dean said as he looked over the work he'd done. "So what's up?" 

Castiel watched as Dean opened a bottle of water and started to drink. He couldn't seem to pull his eyes from Dean's throat. 

"Cas?" 

"Hmm? Oh...sorry." He shook his head to clear it. "I was wondering if you could stop by sometime and help me out with something." 

"Sure. What is it?" 

"My bathroom sink. It blocked up a couple days ago and I think I made the problem worse by trying to fix it myself." 

Dean just gave him a grin and shook his head. "You still haven't learned huh?" Cas smiled shyly and Dean felt his heart skip. 

"Apparently not. So will you help me?" 

"Yeah of course.... Any time good for you or...?" 

"I'll be out for most of the day but anytime is fine really. Here," he pulled off a key and handed it to him, their fingers brushing for just a second. "It's the spare key to my place. If I'm not home you can just let yourself in." 

"Okay cool, thanks." 

As Cas left him to finish working Dean found himself staring at the key. He wondered if Cas would ever give it to him for another reason. But he shook his head and pushed the thought away. Bad idea....if they got together and things went bad it'd be Dean out on his ass. But as he slid it into his pocket he couldn't help but wonder. 

As the afternoon wore on Dean finished his work on the empty apartment. He'd have to paint it but that could be a job for tomorrow. 

He went back to his place and cleaned up before grabbing what he needed to fix the sink. Cas wasn't home when he knocked so he let himself in, looking around for a minute before heading into the bathroom. 

The way it was set up the bathroom had two doors. One from the hallway and one from Cas' bedroom. 

Dean couldn't help himself. When he saw the bed all he could see was Cas, stretched out under him as he begged for Dean to fuck him harder. His breath caught and he looked away, willing his hard on to go down as he started working. 

As he finished putting the sink back together Dean heard the front door open and close. He figured Cas was home and called out to him but he didn't answer. When he thought he heard a struggle taking place he went to the door and saw Cas wrapped up with another guy. Dean noticed the man was taller than him but not as built. He picked up on an accent but he couldn't place it. 

He shut the door quickly before he was seen. He didn't know why he didn't just tell them he was there but he couldn't seem to open his mouth. 

As they reached the bedroom they stripped quickly and Dean got a full view of the man he'd been crushing on. 

Cas was well built. He didn't have a lot of muscle but his body was lean. Dean remembered that Cas liked to run which was why his ass looked so perfect. His cock was hard and heavy against his stomach as the man pushed him onto the bed. He pulled the bathroom door closed a little more so he wouldn't be seen. He didn't want to see this either. In his mind he was the one prepping Cas. It was HIS fingers making Cas cry out for more. 

But after a minute he looked through the crack and saw them. Cas was on his back, knees hanging over the other man's shoulders as he was being fucked. He had his eyes closed, hands gripping the bedspread as he cried out with each hit to his prostate. 

Dean felt a spike of jealousy run through him at the sight. But Cas wasn't his so he had no right to be jealous.

He heard Cas come with a cry, shouting a name that didn't belong to the man fucking him. 

Dean froze as he heard his name came out of Cas' mouth instead and he heard the other man cuss loudly. 

Peeking through the crack again he watched as the man pulled out of Cas roughly and tossed the condom away. Cas was trying to plead with him.

"Balth! Balthazar wait, please! I'm sorry!" 

The man called Balthazar whirled around and pushed Cas away from him, knocking him back onto the bed with a grunt. "Go fuck yourself Castiel. We're done." 

Cas didn't leave the bed but called out to him, wincing when the door slammed shut. 

Dean quietly sat on the floor, putting his tools back in his tool box as he waited for Cas to do something. He wanted to say something but he was slightly embarrassed himself and he couldn't begin to imagine how Cas felt. 

When he heard Cas' breathing even out he grabbed his stuff and left. The sink was done...Cas didn't have to know he saw anything. He just wondered what would happen between them now.

 

*******************************************  
*******************************************

"So you actually yelled his name?" Charlie asked in shock as they had lunch three days later. 

"Yes," Castiel said quietly, his voice almost completely muffled from hiding his face in his hands. "I called Dean's name and he left." He dropped his hands to his lap in defeat. "I don't know what to do Charlie." 

"Well, do you want to be with Dean?" 

Castiel looked at her sadly. "Yes...no...I don't know. I want to be with Balth, I know that. But I also can't get Dean out of my head." 

Charlie leaned forward and layed her chin on her hands. "Maybe you should look at the pros and cons between the two." 

"Like what?" 

Charlie thought for a moment and pulled out a notebook from her bag. "Tell me the good things about Balthazar." 

"Well...he takes care of me. He makes sure I have whatever I need." 

"What about his personality?" 

Castiel thought back and sighed. "He's got his problems like everyone else. But not everyone is perfect right?" 

"Castiel..." She gave him a look and he stopped pretending. 

"Personality wise...he's not that great." 

Charlie started writing in her notebook. "How so?" 

"He can be kind of mean. If he has a bad day or I don't do something he wants he can get pretty hateful." 

Charlie stopped writing and looked at him nervously. "Has he ever hit you?" 

Castiel shook his head quickly. "No. He's never touched me like that. He's just mean when he talks. More than once he's put me 'in my place'." 

Charlie nodded sadly and wrote something else down. 

"What about Dean? Tell me about him." 

Castiel thought about him and immediately started smiling. "He's really nice. Everyone at the building likes him and you know you can always count on him." 

"So he's a good guy then?" 

Castiel nodded and his smile seemed to grow. "He's a very good guy. He's helped me out more than once when it wasn't convenient and he never seems to mind." 

Charlie scribbled quickly in her notebook. "Do you think, if you were with him, that he would take care of you?" 

"Definitely... Dean isn't the mean type." 

Charlie smiled and stopped writing when she saw his faraway look. "What type is he?" 

"The type that raises his little brother in the place of his parents. The type that, no matter what time it is or what he's doing, will come to help if you call. He's a really great guy Charlie." Castiel said hopefully. 

"Well then, do you think you can make a decision based on all of this? Because I can see who you should definitely go for." 

She handed over her notebook and Castiel read over what she wrote. And in big letters at the bottom.....YOU SHOULD PICK DEAN.

 

**************************************************  
************************************************** 

 

Dean debated with himself over whether or not he should tell Cas that he saw them. It was obvious that Cas didn't know he had been there, otherwise he would have already said something. But what if he told him and Cas thought he was a freak for watching them? 

Dean shook his head to get rid of that thought. No, Cas wasn't like that, he'd understand. 

As he opened his door to go see him he found Castiel already standing there, arm raised and ready to knock. 

"Oh. Hey!" He said in surprise. "I was just coming by to see you." 

"You were?" 

Dean nodded and stepped back. "Come on in." 

As Castiel walked in Dean immediately felt nervous. "Look Cas, I have a confession to make." 

Castiel turned to give him a confused look but didn't respond. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I don't usually do things like this. It just sort of happened and I wasn't really sure what I should do." 

"Ok...what did you do?" 

Dean stepped back looked at the floor. "I was there when you….called out my name." 

"When I called your-- Oh my God...." Castiel stood up quickly and turned to the wall, face going bright red in embarrassment. "How? What were you doing there?" 

"You gave me the key remember?" Dean asked as he pulled it out of his pocket and set it on the table. "I showed up while you were out and fixed the sink. I was about to leave when you and that guy showed up." 

"So you stayed and watched?" Castiel asked loudly, his voice rising with his embarrassment. 

"I didn't mean to..." Dean said quickly. "Like I said it just sort of happened. I didn't want to freak you out by saying anything but...Cas...I have to tell you how I feel." 

Castiel turned to look at him but stayed by the wall. "And how do you feel Dean?" 

"Like I want to hear you yell my name again." 

Their eye contact lasted only a second as they both moved towards each other, hands gripping clothing as they started to kiss. Castiel felt himself backing up until he was against the wall, Dean's thigh between his legs as he nipped and sucked on his neck. 

"Dean...ah!" 

"God I want you Cas," Dean moaned as he claimed the other man's mouth. 

They moved sideways, knocking over a lamp as they made their way to Dean's bedroom. Dean yanked his shirt off and helped Cas with his before pushing him back onto the bed. Within seconds he was on him, Cas' hand down the back of his pants to grab his ass. 

"Cas...pants..." 

As Dean climbed off to finish stripping Cas stayed on the bed, lifting his hips to pull off the last of his clothing. When they were both naked Dean climbed over him, rubbing their cocks together as he kissed him. 

"Dean I need you..." 

"You sure you want this Cas?" 

Castiel nodded against his cheek. He'd never been surer of anything. "Do it." 

Dean reached into his drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom. As Dean slicked his fingers Cas got on all fours, ass in the air. The lube was warm as the first finger slid in to the knuckle. Cas moaned at the feeling, biting his knuckle as Dean started to stretch him open. 

"Damn Cas...you're so tight." 

Cas just moaned as another finger slid inside him. 

"Dean I'm ready! Please!" Cas cried out as Dean finally got four fingers into him. God he sounded so amazing when he was like this. 

With a nip to Cas' ass cheek Dean pulled out his fingers and ripped open the condom. Once he was covered and slicked up he started push in. Cas groaned as Dean started to fill him up and Dean could feel him tensing. 

"Cas, baby, you gotta relax for me." 

"I know." 

When Cas was finally relaxed enough Dean pushed in to the hilt. Cas was clenching around him and Dean had to try hard not to lose it right there. "Tell me when you're ready." 

"Go!" 

Dean wasted no time as he started to move. Gripping Cas' hips he pulled out, leaving only the tip in before pushing back in. Cas' back arched and he moaned loudly. 

"Fuck Dean...faster..." 

Dean sped up until the sound of slapping skin filled the room. 

"Yes...Dean....oh God yes!" 

Dean felt his balls tightening and knew he was close. And by the noises Cas was making he was close as well. "Touch yourself Cas. I want us to come together." 

Castiel reached and grabbed his leaking cock, stroking himself in time with Dean's thrusts. When Dean changed angles, hitting his prostate Castiel nearly screamed. 

"M'close..." Castiel could barely form the words as he felt the pressure building up. 

"Me too..." 

With a few more thrusts and another hit to his prostate they were coming together, Cas loudly crying Dean's name. 

When he felt himself softening Dean pulled out carefully, tossing the condom into the trash before collapsing onto the bed. Castiel fell next to him, curling up into Dean's side as they came down. Neither one knew who fell asleep first.

 

**************************************************  
**************************************************

 

Dean woke up hours later to the feeling of someone watching him. Cas was awake next to him, sitting up on his arm and staring at him with a small smile. 

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his face. 

"Good evening Dean." 

"Really? It's nighttime already?" Sitting up he grabbed his phone and stared, they'd been asleep for hours. "Wow," he laughed. "How are you? I mean..." 

"I'm fine...I promise." Cas' smile was reassuring as he sat up in the bed. 

"So...what now?" 

Cas sat up and grimaced as he felt the dried remains of their activities on his skin. "Shower?" 

Dean nodded, "Works for me." 

They were quiet as they both washed off, a small amount of space between them as they tried to figure everything out. "Does this make us...? Are we...?" 

"Together?" Dean finished for him as they started to dry off. 

"Yes...are we together? Or...was this just a one-time thing?" 

Dean gave Cas a look he couldn't quite read as he stopped and thought about it. "Did you want it to be?" He asked quietly. 

Cas looked at the floor, afraid of where this might lead....or where it might not. "Not really. I was hoping that after today...we could be more." Cas looked up as Dean stepped towards him. A hand under his chin so blue eyes could meet green. 

"If that's what you want Cas then that's what I want. I want you....all of you...." 

Cas hummed softly as Dean kissed him, the sound soon turning to soft moans as Dean started to touch him. He didn't fight it when he felt himself being pulled back to the bed. 

The next couple weeks went by in a blur as they tried to understand their new relationship. They slept together, worked together, and occasionally lived together. Cas never realized how much he was actually missing with Balthazar, at least not until he met Dean. Now he knew what it really felt like to be happy with someone. 

Dean was happy too. He no longer had to watch Cas as a friend or dream about him being there. He actually had him. 

And he couldn't have been happier.

 

************************************************  
************************************************ 

 

"So what should we do tonight?" Cas asked as they cuddled together on Dean's couch. 

"Well do you want to stay in or go out?" 

Cas thought about it and came up with an idea. "What about a movie? The theater has some good choices." He sat up to straddle Dean's lap. "I was thinking we could go see a movie then hit the new putt-putt place." 

"You want to play putt-putt golf?" Dean asked in surprise. "I thought you hated golf." 

"I don't hate golf..." 

"You said it was the most boring thing in the world." 

Cas opened his mouth to argue then shut it. "Ok yes I did say that," he said with a smile as Dean laughed quietly. "And it's true! But putt-putt isn't boring. Come on, we can play for a while...maybe get a pizza then come back home. What do think?" 

Dean smiled and pulled him down to kiss him. "Sounds great. Ok, you go grab your jacket and I'll get dressed. Meet you in five?" 

"You got it!" Cas yelled as he hopped off the couch and ran to the door. "I'll be right back!" He ran up the stairs and pulled out his keys. He'd clean up a bit, grab his jacket, and then-- 

"Hello Castiel." 

Castiel froze in his tracks at the sound of the voice. Balthazar was sitting on his couch, one foot resting on the coffee table while he read one of Castiel's magazines. 

"Balthazar...what are you doing here?" He grimaced at the fake smile Balthazar gave him as he dropped the magazine onto the table. 

"I came to see you my love!" He said as he stood up. "Why else would I be here?" 

"You said we were done. The last time we spoke you told me to go fuck myself." He looked around the room with narrowed eyes. "How did you get in here?" 

Balthazar smirked and pulled out a small key. 

"You stole a Master Key?" Castiel asked angrily. 

"I wanted to surprise you!" Balthazar said with a fake sad look on his face. "Aren't you happy to see me darling?" 

"Not really. Now tell me what you want or leave Balthazar. I don't have the time or patience for your games." 

Balthazar pouted as he moved to stand in front of him. "Alright Castiel, if you wish. I came to forgive you." 

"Forgive me?" 

"Yes. And to take you back." 

"Take me back? Balthazar I'm not--" He stopped and backed into the wall when his ex was suddenly in his face, eyes full of anger and his tone dark. 

"Listen to me before you say something you'll regret Castiel." 

When Castiel didn't move he continued more calmly, stepping closer until the other man was pinned between him and the wall. "I want you back Castiel. You hurt me by calling out that man's name. But I can forgive your little….indiscretion." 

"Balth--" 

"Shhhh...." He whispered as he leaned in close, a hand on the side of Castiel's face. "Don't worry darling, I'll take much better care of you this time." 

Castiel gasped as a knee pushed between his legs, rubbing against him through his pants. "Balth, sto--" 

His words were cut off by a kiss, Balthazar's tongue slipping in before he could stop it. He tried to turn his head but Balth's free hand stopped him. He couldn't seem to get free. 

"What the fuck?" 

Both men froze at the sound of Dean's voice. 

Balthazar pulled off and they looked at him. 

"Dean?" 

Dean stood and stared at them. Castiel's face was flushed and his lips were pink from the kiss. 

"You didn't come back so I got worried. I thought I better check on you. But I see you're doing just fine. I'll leave you two alone." With a hurt look at Castiel he turned and left. 

"Dean wait!" Castiel tried to follow him but Balthazar grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Let him go Castiel. You're better off without him anyway. Besides," he yanked Castiel's arm to pull them flush together. "I'm the one who can give you what you want." 

Castiel's eyes flashed with anger before he lashed out, punching Balthazar hard in the nose. 

"Ow! Fuck!" Balthazar yelled as he covered his bleeding nose. 

"I am not with you Balthazar and I never will be. We are done. Now get the hell out!" 

As Balthazar left Castiel went after Dean. He knew Dean would want to run and he hoped he wasn't too late. 

Just as he ran out the front door he heard the roar of the impala's engine. 

"Dean! Dean wait!" 

Castiel saw Dean look at him and he stopped. The hurt on Dean's face killed him. Dean looked away and started to drive off as Castiel ran toward him. 

"Dean! Just listen to me please!" He ran in front of the car and when Dean stopped he moved to the window. 

"Just leave me alone Cas. Go back to your boyfriend." With a squeal of tires Dean took off, leaving Castiel standing in the middle of the street.

 

*****************************************************  
***************************************************** 

 

Dean drove until he hit the edge of town. He wanted to go farther. Leave the state, leave Cas, and leave the pain that was eating away at him. 

He hit the steering wheel as hard as he could and scrunched his eyes to stop the tears. He was not going to cry like some damn teenage girl who just got her first heartbreak. 

Pulling over to the side of the road he snatched up his phone and dialed his brother. He needed to talk to someone he could trust. 

"Hey Dean! What's up?" Dammit, he sounded happy. 

He could hear Jess laughing and other people talking loudly in the background. He shouldn't have called him. 

"Hey Sammy," he said as he tried to keep his voice normal. 

"Dean...what's wrong?" Sam asked with concern. 

"Nothing...I'm good. I just wanted to call and check on you but I can tell you're busy so--" 

"Dean, I can tell by your voice that something's up." 

Dean heard the voices die down to a low level as Sam shut himself in an empty room. 

"Come on man talk to me. Did something happen?" 

"Yeah um..." His chest started to hurt at the very thought. "I caught Cas with his ex tonight. And the way he looked when I found them definitely showed he enjoyed it." 

"Shit...Dean. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Maybe you should come up here for a while....I'm sure Bobby would give you the time off." 

Dean squeezed the bridge of his nose and tried to calm his heart. "No I can't do that you guys. Besides, Bobby can't really afford to lose me right now. Thanks though..." 

"Are you going to go talk to him?" 

"About what Sam? He practically did to me what he did to his ex. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Dean laughed at himself for being so stupid. 

"Well screw him then," Sam said confidently. "If he's going to do that to you then you don't need him Dean." 

"So what then?" 

"Go get drunk and get a piece of ass. That's what you usually do right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then do it! Go screw some hot guy and tell Cas to fuck off." 

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah ok....you're right. Screw Cas. I don't need him." He started the car and got ready to drive. "Thanks Sammy. You're a great brother." 

"I'm not but thanks. Call me later ok?" 

"Ok." 

Dean drove back to town and stopped at the first bar he saw. It didn't look too bad from the outside. He'd definitely been to worse. The inside wasn't too bad either. 

As he walked to the bar and ordered he looked around at the people that were there. A few couples and some small groups but most of the customers seemed to be alone. That's who Dean payed attention to. 

He drank and watched the people as they talked and laughed. Maybe he could find a distraction for the night. 

A few seats to the right he noticed a blonde man around his age watching him. He was pretty cute, not exactly Dean's type but at this point he didn't care. When he showed interest the man smiled and grabbed his drink before coming over. 

"Hey there," he said as he stopped next to him. "Waiting for someone?" 

Dean took a drink of his beer and turned in his seat to really look at him. "Not exactly." 

The man gave him an interested smile before settling himself between Dean's legs, hands on his thighs as he slowly squeezed the muscles. "Want to get out of here then?" 

Dean took another pull of his beer and dropped some money on the bar. "Hell yes." 

They got a room at the motel across the street and barged inside. Dean was pinned to the door immediately as the man sucked on his throat. 

"Gonna make you feel so good baby. Gonna make you come so hard." 

Dean closed his eyes at the words and hissed as the man grabbed his ass to pull him closer. 

"Are you gonna do it or just talk about it?" 

He heard the man chuckle against his throat as he was pulled away from the door. 

"Oh I'll do it alright." 

Dean backed to the bed and fell onto it when his knees hit. The man straddled him and pinned his hands when Dean tried to touch him. "No, I want you still." 

Dean grinned as the man let go of him. "You like control huh?" Dean moaned when the man ground down on him. 

"Baby I'll fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days. IF you behave." 

As the man slid down his body and yanked his pants off Dean closed his eyes. He could do this. If Cas could then so could he. 

He gasped as the man sucked him down, biting his lip when he felt him play with his balls. 

"Needy for it huh baby?" The man asked seductively as he licked the tip. 

"Fuck...just do it already!" Dean groaned. 

The man sucked him down again and Dean gasped loudly as a slicked finger entered him. 

"Damn you're tight. Have you never bottomed before?" 

Dean tried to answer but cried out when his prostate was touched. 

"You like that baby?" He asked with a laugh as he did it again. 

After a few more minutes of prep the man pulled back and started to strip, a dirty grin on his face as he looked down at Dean. Dean looked back, steeling himself for what would come next. Half of him wanted this and half of him didn't. 

As the man crawled over him again to nip his neck he heard his phone ring, the sound loud enough to break the moment. 

"Leave it," the man said annoyed. 

"I can't..." Dean pushed the man back and reached over to grab his phone from his pants. "Shit..." 

It was Cas.

"I-- I need to take this. Hey!" The man took the phone from him and tossed it onto the bed. 

"Later." 

Dean's head turned as the man kissed his neck, a hand wrapping around his already softened dick. 

"Well that was fast." The man said as he looked down. "Don't worry....I'll get you hard again in no time." 

As he dropped to his knees and moved between Dean's legs Dean stopped him. "I'm sorry...I can't do this..." 

"Why not? You wanted it before." 

"I did but--" 

At that moment Dean's phone rang again, Cas' picture popping up on the screen. They both looked at it and the man put it all together. 

"Ah..." 

Dean looked at him with an apologetic look. 

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be at the bar." He threw on his clothes and left as Dean stared at Cas' picture.

 

***********************************************  
*********************************************** 

 

Dean didn't go back to the apartment right away. He was still feeling hurt by what Cas had done and slightly embarrassed by his own actions. 

After a couple days at a motel though he knew he needed to go back. He couldn't help but miss Cas and he really wanted to figure this out. Judging by Cas' voicemails so did he. 

Dean drove back to his place around noon and sat in the car. His first thought was to go see Cas and get everything out on the table, but he needed to clean up first. 

With a plan in mind he ran up to his place and showered. Grabbing a clean pair of clothes he dressed and made some coffee. As he sat the table he couldn't keep his leg still, his body was humming with a nervous energy. 

When he couldn't take it anymore he went upstairs. It was either talk to Cas and fix this, which is what he really wanted to do, or pack his things and run. 

Dean wasn't a runner. 

As he got to Cas' door he heard an angry voice and stopped. He couldn't make out who he was talking to or what they were saying but it was definitely not a good conversation. Leaning closer he heard Cas tell someone to leave, then he said it again. When he heard a thump and a loud crash Dean bolted inside. 

Balthazar was standing over Cas as he sat on the floor next to a broken lamp, a red mark on his face and shock in his eyes. 

The sight pissed him off and he lunged forward with a yell. As Balthazar turned Dean's fist connected with his jaw sending him to the floor. 

"Dean?" Castiel said in confusion.

Dean turned to look at him giving Balthazar the chance he needed. 

He lunged at Dean, hitting him in the gut full force with his body. Dean flew back into the hallway, slamming his head on the ground hard. With Balthazar on top of him and his head spinning he was losing ground quickly. Balthazar punched him with force cutting the bridge of his nose and Dean was pretty sure he broke a tooth. 

He got his arms up in time to block another blow and land one to Balthazar's side. The other man grunted in pain then cried out as he was hit in the face. 

Dean took another hit that sent his head into a spin. He was reacting for another when Cas stepped in. 

Cas wrapped an arm around Balthazar's throat and yanked him back dragging him off of Dean. Dean struggled to get on his feet and fell sideways against the wall as his world titled. 

He watched helplessly as Balthazar fought Cas' hold, hitting the other man in the ribs until he let go. Cas grunted in pain, a hand to his side as he backed off. Balthazar hit him in the face but before he could attack again he was grabbed and pulled away. 

The noise in the hallway had attracted more attention than they realized and Dean recognized one of his neighbors. They heard the fight and came to see what was going on. When they saw Cas and Dean, both men they liked, being attacked...they weren't going to just sit there. 

One of the bigger men, Dean recognized as Benny, had Balthazar in a death grip. Balthazar could only struggle but he couldn't get free. 

"Cas..." Dean tried to stand but wasn't able to. 

"He's ok Dean." 

Dean felt a hand on his back and saw his other neighbor Pamela crouched next to him. Her words made him feel better. 

The sound of police sirens started to get louder as Dean leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow him as they arrived. 

 

******************************************************  
****************************************************** 

 

Cas rode in the ambulance with Dean on the way to the hospital. They wanted to put him in a separate one but after refusing them multiple times they stopped trying. 

When they reached the hospital Dean was moved to a separate room to be cleaned and checked over. Cas didn't want to leave him alone but they told him that he would be fine. 

After Cas got his ribs wrapped and a cut on his cheek stitched they said he was free to go. The cops came and he talked to them about what happened. Balthazar was arrested and in jail, according to the police he'd be there for a while. 

He sat by Dean's bed and held his hand. He started to doze when he felt Dean's hand move. "Dean? Can you hear me?" 

"Ow..." Dean groaned as he woke up and felt the pain. He felt like he'd been beaten with a baseball bat. "Cas?" He turned and smiled when he saw him. "Hey Cas." 

"Hello Dean. How are you feeling?" 

Dean winced and struggled to sit up. "I've been better," he chuckled. "How are you? And where's your dick of an ex?" 

"I'm fine and he's in jail. The officer I talked to told me he had a few other things they wanted him for. He won't be leaving any time soon." 

"Good..." 

Cas looked at the floor and played with the edge of the blanket. "Dean I'm sorry...I never should have brought you into this mess." 

"How did you bring me into it?" Dean asked in confusion. 

Cas looked at him and cringed at the wounds on his face. "We never should have gotten together Dean. I knew what Balthazar was like before you did...and what he might do. I put you in harm’s way." 

"Cas..." Dean sat up and looked at him with the most serious look he could make. "I wanted you just like you wanted me. If I didn't want to deal with the things in your life then I never would have gotten involved." 

Cas smiled sadly when Dean grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry about the other day," he said quietly. "I swear it isn't what you think." 

"I know..." 

"You do?" 

Dean nodded, "After what happened today... There's no way you would have gone back to that. Cas, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I shouldn't have judged you like that." 

Cas shrugged and played with Dean's fingers. "I can't blame you though. After what happened with Balthazar the first time I wouldn't trust me either." 

When the room went quiet Dean decided it was best to tell Cas what happened at the bar. "I have a confession to make," he said quietly. 

"Ok..." Cas didn't like the sudden quiet tone, it put him on edge. 

"The night I left...when I saw you and Balthazar... I went to a bar." Dean could feel Cas' searing gaze on his face but he couldn't bring himself to look at him. "I um...I met someone there, a guy." 

Cas slid his hand away but didn't break his gaze. "Did you sleep with him?" 

"Not exactly... We almost did," Dean said sadly as he looked down at the bed. "But then you started calling me. I couldn't bring myself to do it then." 

Cas looked away and stood up, walking to the window to look outside. "Cas I'm sorry. I was angry and hurt and--" 

"I don't care." 

"...What?" 

Cas turned to look at him and walked back to the bed. "I don't care. Dean," he sat down and grabbed Dean's hand. "I love you....and after everything that's happened....I think I love you even more." 

"How?" 

"You saved me today. No matter what happened before that you still came to help me." 

Dean smiled and wrapped a hand around Cas' neck, pulling him gently into a kiss. "I love you too Cas." 

 

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

 

A few days later Cas woke up to the feeling of Dean pressed against his back. His lover's arms were wrapped around him and he couldn't help but press back against him. 

"Good morning," Cas mumbled as Dean slowly woke up. 

"Morning... Mmm… God you're warm." 

Cas laughed as Dean pulled him even closer, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. 

"Someone is happy this morning." Cas chuckled as Dean's morning wood poked his butt. 

"Oh..." Dean hadn't even noticed it, Cas just felt too good against him like this. 

Cas pushed back and rubbed his ass against Dean's straining erection, eliciting a moan from the other man. 

"Cas...ah..." 

Cas smirked as he turned over in Dean's arms so they were facing each other. He palmed Dean through his sleep pants until Dean was panting and shaking, rutting against him like he was in heat. 

When Dean was close he replaced his hand with his thigh, shoving it between Dean's legs as his hand slipped into the back of Dean's pants. 

"Cas....fuck!" Dean moaned as he came, hips thrusting against his lover's thigh while Cas played with his hole. When he finally came down and his breath returned he gave Cas a halfhearted glare. "No fair teasing like that." 

Cas just smirked back at him and shrugged. "Well when you're ribs are healed I'll fuck you good how's that?" 

Dean smiled and kissed him. "Sounds good to me! Where are you going?" 

"Shower, come on." Cas tried to climb out of bed but was pulled back by Dean, laughing as he landed next to him. 

"I'm not letting you go anywhere yet," Dean growled as lust filled his eyes. 

"Oh really? What do you--" Cas' words were cut off as Dean pulled him into a rough kiss. He moaned as Dean slid a hand into his pants, stroking his length with a teasing softness. 

"Dean don't tease..." He whined as a thumb just barely grazed the tip. 

Dean's smile was feral as he slid his hand down further. "Maybe I want to tease you. Maybe I want you hard and wanting." 

Cas' hips bucked as Dean's finger pressed against his hole. 

"Please please please...." Cas whined as he tried to sink down on the digit. 

Dean chuckled at the neediness Cas was displaying before pulling his finger away and sitting up. 

Cas glared at him and pouted. "You suck you know that." 

"Damn right I do." 

Without warning Dean yanked Cas' pants off and swallowed him down. The immediate wet heat surrounding him made Cas buck hard, crying out Dean's name as he gripped the sheets. Dean took him all the way, fighting his gag reflex as Cas hit the back of his throat. 

As he bobbed his head he hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue to create a mind blowing rhythm. From the way Cas was writhing and begging he figured he must like it. 

After tugging Cas' balls and playing with his hole some more his lover finally came. Dean swallowed as fast as he could so as not to lose anything. 

As soon as he pulled off he was dragged into a kiss. Cas nipped his bottom lip and sucked on his tongue, savoring his own flavor from his lover's mouth. 

When their breathing returned to normal and they were sated Cas got up, tugging Dean's hand to follow him. Dean obeyed this time without fighting and followed him to the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist as they waited for the water to warm up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo or a comment at the end if you like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
